papers_testing_groundsfandomcom-20200214-history
Daniel Fermi
Daniel Fermi is a human-Esper and the leader of the Fermi faction of the Forever Knights in Attack on To'kustar on Earth-404. Aside from the non-human To'kustars, he is the main villain of the series. Physical appearance Personality Important history Early life Daniel was born to a poor family living in the capital. His father worked as a servant of the royal family, meaning that Daniel would eventually have to do the same. At the age of 9, Daniel ran away from the capital, eventually making it to Sky City. He lived on the streets for a few months until he met Clara Green. Daniel began to live with the Green's, whom he did not tell about his family back in the capital. After living with the Green family for over a decade, Daniel married Clara shortly after turning 20. The two moved farther north, to Rarsect, where they bought a home and started a family. Within the next 10 years, both of Fermi's children, both daughters: Eliza and Zoe, were born. After both of his daughters died in childhood, however, Daniel and his wife decided not to have any more children. They spent the next several decades living in peace in Rarsect. While Clara worked as a teacher, Daniel worked at a hospital. After 15 years of peaceful retirement, Daniel began to fear that his wife's days were numbered. In the final years of Clara's life, Daniel took care of her, until she passed away at the age of 85. Expecting to die shortly thereafter, Daniel stopped eating and sleeping, but discovered that he did not need food to survive. It was not until Daniel turned 100 that he realized he was an Esper, as he woke up one morning in the appearance of his 20 year old self. Learning about Espers Shortly after discovering he was an Esper, Daniel met Mikhail Einstein, who took him to Hyperborea. He met Trevor Faraday and Harper Higgs, becoming good friends with all of them. He learned about his immortality and his other powers, and eventually discovered his master ability of radiation manipulation. As the other Espers wondered why his powers had not developed for so long, Daniel began to incredible sadness for starting a family with someone he didn't know wouldn't live forever like him. He moved permanently to Hyperborea, though he did not spend a lot of time in the city, instead spending most of his time traveling the world with his three new friends. Slowly, his new friends began to drift from him. Trevor met Olivia, and Mikhail became consumed in his work, leaving Harper as Daniel's only true friend remaining. First Quest for the Esperheart Joining the Forever Knights 9 years prior to the start of the series, Fermi resurfaced after no one had seen him for 41 years. He joined the Forever Knights, intending on using them in his quest to find Higgs, whom he knew to still be alive, as well as the Esperheart, now split into 16 pieces by Einstein and Faraday. However, very few of the Knights were interested in Fermi's tall tales about Espers. The first true Forever Knight to show interest in Espers was Pietro Czeswin, and although he joined the Knights before Fermi left, he was unaware of Fermi's interest in Espers until afterwards. It was around the same time that Einstein, realizing Fermi had returned, and feeling as if dark forces were stirring, requested that Penny Blair become the Knight of Percival, to monitor the higher ups in the governments and take action if she believed any of them were traitors to Fermi. 3 years prior to the start of the series, after September and Juniper Smith lost a shard of unknown importance to Trevor Faraday, Fermi murdered both of them, including killing Juniper in front of her daughter Tuesday. About a year before the start of the series, Fermi left the Knights, but maintained ties with several of its current and former members, including the Jasper and Bradley Donovan, Eric Sullivan, and Vladimir Czeswin. Vladimir claims to have seen Fermi in Davenport after this happened. According to Vladimir, Fermi claimed he keeps signal generators in many cities around the world that can be used to contact him, including one in Hennington. Return After the Czeswins visited Jasper Donovan and forced him to contact Fermi, he spoke with Jasper about his plans, mainly to introduce himself to some new friends, specifically Pietro, as well as Nathan Loretta. The Splinter Cells Fermi returned to the Knights following the Battle of Teviv, but maintained his distance from the central leadership of the organization, instead converting as many members to his separate faction as possible. Additionally, Fermi began doing a similar thing within the Esper Order, converting Espers from Einstein and Faraday's side, to his own side. Relationships Trevor Faraday Harper Higgs Appearances A lot